


Troopers Give Good Cuddles

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Cosmos Squad, Gen, The Stray Dogs of Cosmos Squad, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Nona Reays is very sad.





	Troopers Give Good Cuddles

Nona sat down, looking at her computer. Her tired blue eyes found the spot where she had left off on her book. She continued reading, trying to distract herself. Her head started to ache, and she turned off her computer. She sighed and found her footing, jumping up to quickly get to her bed. She fell into the soft mattress, letting her dark red hair hide her face. She sighed softly again, looking around her small quarters. 

She was all by herself. She had no one to cry with, no one to release her emotions to. It was hard, being a Jedi. It was lonely. 

“Mommy?” a quiet voice called to her. 

“What? Is that Eric?” she sat up, looking right at the stray dog of Cosmos Squad.

“Yeah. It’s me and Voiceless,” Eric entered the room, bringing along the mute trooper he had fallen in love with, Voiceless.

“Hi boys, what can I do for you?” Nona said, smiling. 

“You sounded like you were upset at the briefing,” Eric crawled onto her bed. 

“Aww, just dealing with some stuff. You guys wanna cuddle?” she asked, smiling at the tiny blonde trooper. 

“Yes, please,” he gave her a big smile. 

So Voiceless and Eric curled up in Nona’s bed, snuggling with their Jedi, providing her comfort. She ran her fingers through Eric’s soft curls and patted Voiceless’ thin shoulders. Both of the troopers were shinies, and they had formed a bond she wished she always had. Even as a child, she wanted her own family, but the Jedi order forbid it. 

‘You’re thinking again,’ Voiceless signed. 

“Yeah. I am,” she kissed his forehead, “I guess the closest I’m going to have to a family is gonna be my special little Flower Legion.”

“We love you, General,” Eric snuggled close. 

“I know, lovelies,” she smiled.


End file.
